Desde mi Cielo
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje a nuestro querido Tigre, Kojiro Hyuga, en su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz Día T!


_N/A: ¡Hola! Como ya se me ha hecho tradición desde hace algún tiempo, hoy vengo a conmemorar el cumpleaños de Kojiro Hyuga, con una pequeña historia. Espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Y Feliz Cumpleaños, Kojiro ;)_

_:::::::_

_Desde mi Cielo_

El gol era incuestionable. Kojiro Hyuga había hecho una jugaba impecable que había culminado en un tiro perfecto y elegante, propio de un delantero innato.

Muy a lo lejos, en Japón, su madre no había podido contener las lágrimas de emoción al ver el gesto de su hijo. Recordó súbitamente la conversación que había tenido con su esposo, algunos años atrás.

"-¿Sabes, linda? Kojiro quería tanto ese balón de soccer… Era pecado negárselo- El hombre se sentó en el mullido sofá del salón, recostándose despacio. Lucía golpeado, y en el ojo y pómulo derechos tenía un gran moretón.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero no era necesario buscar problemas.- La mujer lo observaba de pie, con el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios. Llevaba un pequeño estuche con implementos de primeros auxilios.- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entonces?- Sacó una mota de algodón y la sumergió en la tasa de agua helada.

-Yo no contaba encontrarme con ese hombre, Kobayashi, justo hoy que Kojiro me acompañaba.- se dejó hacer de la mujer, que le pasaba suavemente el algodón refrescando las heridas- Me bajé del camión y dejé al niño dentro. No quería que supiera que aún debía dinero de ese balón, pero no pensé que el muy canalla viniera a cobrarlo de este modo.- se señaló las heridas, con un dejo de molestia en su voz. La mujer seguía frotándole el algodón mojado en agua- Le insistí el plazo, aún no se cumplía, pero entonces decidió patearme fuerte y fue cuando sentí los gritos de Kojiro que venía corriendo hacia mí.- La señora lo miró con el rostro acongojado. No se podía imaginar semejante escena, mucho menos a su pequeño asustado por lo que veía. No comentó nada, hasta que su marido hubo terminado, pero sentía cómo su corazón se encogía con el relato del hombre- Kobayashi aún seguía golpeándome, ya sabes que es un hombre joven y tiene mucha más fuerza que yo, que no podía defenderme- Hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño cuando la mujer empezó a frotarle una pomada- Corrió hasta nosotros y se lanzó como una fiera a defenderme. ¿Y sabes lo qué hizo, linda?- el hombre se hizo hacia adelante, exaltado- Le empujó lo que pudo, y le rogó que no me golpeara más. Le decía "¡perdónelo, perdónelo, por favor!" y le hizo una reverencia tan profunda… Jamás había sentido tanta rabia… ¿Cómo podía mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo de seis años implorar perdón por mí?- Se pasó el dorso de su mano por la nariz, mientras la mujer retiraba sus manos, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.- En el camino de regreso no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Nunca le había visto yo semejante fiereza. Llevaba los puños apretados, y temblaba de rabia. No me atrevía siquiera a mirarlo, porque me sentía cobarde. Quise armar conversación, pero me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hice un alto, y entonces me abrazó. Me rodeó con sus brazos y en medio del llanto me dijo "¡Cómo te ha humillado, papá! ¡Cómo has podido dejarlo!" Le sequé las lágrimas tratando de consolarlo, pero me habló de una manera que jamás esperé, linda. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en su corazón guardaba rencor. Me dijo "Un día me haré mayor, papá, y le partiré la cara hasta matarlo. Lo haré. Y entonces podré vivir en paz". Le dije: "Mi orgullo es tener hijos intachables, Kojiro. Si algún día lo hicieras, no podrías considerarte un Hyuga" Y me miró aún con rabia diciéndome: "Entonces me haré mayor y le partiré la cara. Y cuando esté a punto de matarlo, le diré: Te perdono, pero el honor de los Hyuga no se vende" ¿Puedes creerlo, cielo? ¿Cómo es que ese chiquillo tiene esas ideas?"

La madre de Kojiro soltó un gemido que no pasó desapercibido para sus otros hijos. Lloraba, pero no por tristeza. Lloraba porque sabía que con ese gesto, alzar la mano hacía el Cielo, ese único gesto de su hijo, bastaba para saber que lo había logrado. Le había cumplido a su padre.

::::

_Kojiro Hyuga pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi._


End file.
